marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
She-Hulk
'''She-Hulk, '''a.k.a. Jennifer Walters, is a Marvel Comics superheroine from the 'Incredible Hulk' franchise. Backstory Jennifer Susan Walters, the cousin of Bruce Banner (Hulk), is the small and somewhat shy daughter of Los Angeles County Sheriff William Morris Walters and Elaine Walters. Operatives of Nicholas Trask, a Mafia crime boss who had crossed paths with her father, shot and seriously wounded her on a day that Bruce Banner happened to be in town for a visit. Since no other donors with her blood type were available, Banner provided his own blood for a transfusion; as they already shared the same blood type and DNA, his radioactive blood, combined with her anger transformed Jennifer into the green-skinned She-Hulk when the mobsters tried to finish her off at the hospital. In-Game Story Powers A transfusion of gamma-irradiated blood from her cousin Bruce Banner (the Hulk) granted Jennifer Walters superhuman powers (and she kept her mind from the start). In her She-Hulk form, she possesses enormous superhuman strength, which even when calm makes her one of the strongest known women in the Marvel Universe. As She-Hulk, Walters is exponentially stronger than she is in her Jennifer Walters form; therefore any extra strength gained as Jennifer Walters through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form even stronger. After being defeated by the Champion of the Universe, She-Hulk exercised for several months in her Jennifer Walters form, resulting in a significant gain in strength and muscular mass in her She-Hulk form and allowing her to soundly defeat the Champion in a rematch. At this time she was able to effortlessly sustain the Thing's maximum weight with a single arm, while her strength was greatly restrained by a "Jupiter suit," and she was shown as considerably stronger than Hercules. Her base strength level has since receded. She-Hulk's body is superhumanly durable and nearly impervious to force, pain, and disease: her skin can withstand extremes of temperature, as well as tremendous stresses and impacts without puncture wounds or lacerations. Her enhanced physiology renders her immune to all terrestrial diseases. She-Hulk also possesses a healing factor, which enabled her to completely recover, within minutes. Gameplay Attacks Support Attacks Hyper Combos ? - Sunday Driver - ? - Theme Song 300px|left Trivia *She seems to break the "fourth wall" during her winning pose as she poses and looks directly to the "cameraman" and gives a flirty thumbs up. This may serve as a referance to her older comics where She-Hulk freaquently broke the fourth wall before the creation of Deadpool. *In Marvel vs Capcom 3, She-Hulk is voiced by María Canals Barrera. She is currently known for her portrayal of Theresa Russo, The Mother in Disneys TV Show "Wizards of Waverly Place", as well as her past work of voicing Hawkgirl in the Justice League series. *She makes a reference to 2000 AD's Judge Dredd when she is first in the line up. *When switching out with Hulk in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, she yells, "Bruce!" with Hulk likewise yelling, "Jen!", showing their relationship as cousins through referring to each other on a first name basis. (which may hint that the Hulk is in his "Green Scar" persona rather than the Savage persona,but it is know that Savage Hulk have enough intelligence to call people by "nicknames"). *She-Hulk and Zero were confirmed on November 15, 2010. *Another weird unintentional connection between the two of them is their connection in being spin-off characters who became successful on their own regardless of strange circumstances. In She-Hulk's case, she was created by Marvel only to create their own female Hulk in the late 1970s before Universal Studios, the company who made the successful live action "Incredible Hulk" television series, did so first to create a spinoff TV show. She was also mentioned in Avengers, Fantastic Four, Heroes for Hire, and of course, She-Hulk. *She-Hulk's alternate colours are Lyra in her Frightful Four suit, Ultimate She-Hulk (who's really Betty Ross), and Red She-Hulk (who's also Betty Ross). Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Good Alignment